Don't Fight It, Feel It'
by Astronanamigirl
Summary: Il s’agit de la traduction de la fanfic de Laurentius Berry. L’histoire se situe après Double Whammy et notre Flippy qui se croyait enfin guéri se retrouve à nouveau face à son double démoniaque qui revient avec de meilleures idées en tête. Ou presque...
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends ne m'appartient pas bien entendu (une chance pour eux).

Et cette histoire n'est pas à moi non plus : c'est une traduction de la fanfiction vraiment géniale de Laurentius Berry.

J'aurais tendance à vous conseiller immédiatement de la lire en anglais plutôt que ma traduction - une œuvre étant toujours mieux en version originale – mais en tout cas pour ceux qui ont quelques problèmes avec l'anglais la traduction est là.

- Chapitre I -

Flippy se réveilla, calmement, tranquillement, pas en sueur dans un choc. S'étirant et bâillant, il pensa au rêve qu'il avait fait… il était en train de courir dans un pré couvert de fleurs. Au loin, sa licorne galopait vers lui. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, la licorne s'arrêtait brutalement dans sa course. C'était étrange ; dans ses rêves précédents, il montait toujours sur la licorne – et maintenant la licorne ne voulait plus le laisser sauter sur son dos, s'en allant au loin lorsqu'il essayait. Finalement, elle se détournait de lui et s'éloignait au petit galop, laissant Flippy se réveiller.

_C'est drôle…_ pensait-il _…__comment, dans un rêve, je n'ai pas été dérangé q__ue la licorne parte… comme si j'étais soulagé de la voir s'en aller._

Il haussa les épaules, oubliant le rêve, sortit du lit, entra dans la salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir.

Et fut encore plus heureux de ne voir que ses grandes pupilles noires qui le regardaient.

Soudain, il se retourna rapidement, ses grandes pupilles noires inspectant maintenant la salle de bain. Il n'y avait rien à voir, sauf un besoin d'aérer.

Soupirant avec soulagement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il se prépara lui-même son petit déjeuné –une paire de saucisses- et attrapa la bouteille de ketchup.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il l'ouvrit et, fixant le plats comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement et il a coupé le bouchon, éclaboussant de ketchup les saucisses.

Il resta nerveux encore quelques secondes, puis se relaxant, posa le ketchup sur la table et prit son grand couteau.

Il a doucement coupé en tranches les saucisses, leva sa patte qui tenait le couteau tâché de ketchup devant ses yeux et le fixa.

Après un petit moment, il eut un léger sourire, essuyant le couteau et le remit dans sa ceinture.

Ayant fini de prendre son petit déjeuné, il attrapa un paquet de popcorn et le mit dans le micro-onde. Il posa sa patte contre sa bouche et le regarda avec inquiétude.

Pop...pop...poppopopoppopopop...... c'était la musique qu'il entendait et son visage fut de nouveau radieux. Il eut un « aah » satisfait et sortit le popcorn du micro-onde. Enfin, il rit doucement pour lui-même et secoua sa tête.

_Si quelqu'un me voyait, il pourrait penser que je suis complètement fou… mais la vérité est que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Je suis guéri ! Je suis guéri ! Je suuuuis guééééééri !_ –il cria joyeusement et exécuta une petite danse dans la cuisine.

_Mais qui viendrait me voir ? -Il se renfrogna un peu- Personne ne vient ici… et on ne peut pas les blâmer. Parce que, avec la guerre, tout le monde pense que j'ai finalement complètement perdu l'esprit… ils sont probablement contents de me voir nulle part…_

_Mais, ce serait agréable que quelqu'un passe et voit comment… je ne le tuerais pas… _Il sourit avec ironie_ …mais je suppose que personne ne viendrait prendre ce risque._

Lui-même n'avait pas envie de se trouver quelque part sans être sûr qu'il ne représentait plus une menace pour qui que ce soit. Durant les semaines qui avaient suivit le combat, il avait craint qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que son –celui de tous- Némésis voudrait encore surgir de nulle part. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir répété tout les tests qui semblaient ridicules- un million de fois, Flippy se sentait rassuré qu'_il _ne serait pas autour à nouveau. Qu'il était parti n'était rien, sauf un désagréable souvenir.

Brutalement cela frappa Flippy qui ne se sentit plus longtemps aussi soulagé et triomphant à ce sujet ; il se sentit presque mauvais. _C'est probablement parce que c'est comme tuer quelqu'un… mais, qui en ce monde le regretterait ? _Son regard s'assombrit. _Ce n'est pas le sujet… tuer quelqu'un est toujours quelque chose de mal, peut importe ce qu'il est… mais durant la guerre je n'avais pas de problème avec ça… et il est probablement le pire ennemi que je n'ai jamais eu… hmmm… et peut-être que, j'ai grandi en m'accoutumant trop à lui… nous étions, comme, inséparables…_

Il fit une tête « quelles stupides idées me vienne à l'esprit ! » et secoua sa tête lentement, pensant à quel point il était idiot de ressentir de la nostalgie pour son côté démoniaque lorsque finalement il pouvait annoncer au monde que maintenant il ne ferait plus de mal à une mouche. Penser à ça fut suffisant pour le rendre à nouveau joyeux.

Il sortit de sa maison et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Une profonde respiration d'air illuminé par le soleil élargit sa bouche en un sourire.

Ensuite il remarqua son couteau toujours attaché à sa ceinture. Il l'attrapa.

_Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ça ?_

Il secoua légèrement la tête, pensant à quel point il était bête.

_Bonne idée, je n'en vais dire à tout le monde que me transformer en une machine à tuer n'est maintenant plus que de l'histoire ancienne, et je porte la chose qui rappelle d'horribles souvenirs…_

Dans un petit rire, il se tourna, ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux fixés sur le couteau qu'il tenait, il repoussa la porte de sa patte libre. Alors qu'elle faisait un léger bruit, une patte lui agrippa soudain le poignet.

« Merci, je vais avoir besoin de ceci »

Une autre patte agrippa le couteau sans le moindre problème comme le poing de Flippy s'était ouvert dans le choc.

Il leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer une face qui aurait été identique à la sienne si elle n'avait pas eu des pupilles jaunes et un sourire malveillant.

-Toi ! dit il d'une voix tremblante.

-Moi ! répondit l'autre voix qui semblait dangereusement joyeuse.

-Non. Non !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je t'ai battu! Je… Je t'ai tué!

-Penses tu que tuer quelqu'un ait le moindre sens ici ? Evil Flippy fronça un sourcil. Flippy réussi uniquement à ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Uh-huh ! Je suis de retouuur !

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Flippy ferma ses yeux et commença à frapper sa tête comme s'il essayait de faire disparaitre une pensée insensée.- J'imagine tout ça !

-Es- tu en train d'imaginer ça, idiot ?

Flippy ouvrit ses yeux pour voir uniquement un poing claquer son visage. Prit par surprise, il tomba à genoux, alors qu'il recherchait la poignée de porte dans une tentative désespérée pour s'échapper. Il fut arrêté par une patte qui saisit son collier, le tirant par ses pieds et le poussant contre la porte. Il a senti la lame de couteau serrer contre sa gorge.

-Où vas-tu ? Tu vas rater tout ce qu'il y a d'amusant !

-Pitié…-Flippy était au bord des larmes- Je t'en prie… dit-il, presque dans un murmure, laisse moi seul…

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des semaines! Et tu voudrais que je parte maintenant ? Ca n'est pas très gentil de ta part.

-Tenir un couteau contre ma gorge n'est pas très gentil de ta part »

-Oh ! Vraiment ça ne l'est pas. La lame fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de la gorge de Flippy mais sa main tapa brutalement sa tête, le laissant inconscient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attention, les choses vont devenir un peu plus malsaines dans le prochain chapitre. ^_^

Etant donné que c'est la première fanfiction française de Happy Tree Friends, je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de réponses. Mais si vous passez, je ne suis pas contre une petite review évidemment.

Si vous avez des remarques à faire sur la traduction en elle-même n'hésitez pas, ça a toujours été un de mes exercices préférés, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure, loin de là.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Et il s'agit toujours de la traduction de la fanfic de Laurentius Berry. ^_^

- Chapitre 2 -

Lorsque Flippy reprit conscience, il se trouvait allongé sur le côté dans le salon, ses bras derrière le dos, un ruban adhésif autour de ses poignets, chevilles et de sa bouche.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais imaginer ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que ça redevienne normal._

Un rire diabolique annonça l'arrivé de son côté démoniaque, qui entrait dans la pièce, trainant quelqu'un qui donnait des coups de pieds et luttait pour se libérer des pattes mortelles. Il ne l'aurait même pas aidé, même s'il avait eu des pattes.

« Tu n'es pas très enjoué… ceci devrait te calmer. »

Crack ! Le pied d'Evil Flippy s'écrasa contre la jambe de Handy, la brisant. Handy poussa un cri.

« Facile, facile… prends un siège. » Il le poussa sur une chaise, arracha du papier adhésif et en quelques secondes Handy était solidement attaché à la chaise. Les dents d'Evil Flippy coupèrent un nouveau bout de papier et le colla sur la bouche de Handy.

« Voilà…. Vous faites trop de bruit et nous ne voulons pas être dérangés… »

Il prit le couteau et commença à le faire glisser contre une pierre à aiguiser.

« Nous avons besoin que ce soit bien taillé… pour découper mon apéritif, » il le regarda, « même si je ne vais pas découper mon plat principal… »

Flippy et Handy se jetèrent un regard confus.

« Je vois que tu demandes pourquoi tu es là… » Evil Flippy posa violement la pierre et le couteau sur la table. « …Eh bien, je cherchais quelqu'un que je pourrais utiliser comme un petit échauffement… pour me rappeler les bons vieux jours avant de laisser le passé derrière et passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant… » Il se détourna de Handy pour se tourner vers Flippy et lui faire un clin d'œil. « … alors je t'ai trouvé par hasard et il m'est apparu que je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de te rencontrer. Toi non plus tu n'avais pas eu le plaisir de cette rencontre. » Il posa son couteau et le fit glisser sur la table juste devant Handy –et cela est une erreur qui devrait être placé au bon endroit. » Handy regarda le couteau puis regarda Evil Flippy dans les yeux.

« Libre à toi de le prendre » Evil Flippy fit un geste poli avec sa patte. « Je comprends que tu soit habille avec les outils. Et pense à tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec ! » Il ses yeux et lui fit un petit et diabolique sourire, ce qui fit que Handy commença à trembler. Entre de bonnes pattes… oh, quelle est l'expression exacte ?… ah ! Entre les pattes d'un maître n'importe quelle épée serait mortelle. »

Gémissant avec désespoir, Handy atteint le couteau. Il arriva à le prendre maladroitement avec ses moignons, mais il et il tomba sur le sol.

« Tu n'arrives pas à le prendre ? Tss, pourquoi d'appelle-t-on Handy, alors ? Je vais être suffisamment gentil pour te le montrer… »

Il attrapa la chaise et la tourna faisant face à Handy, ensuite il prit le couteau et le tendit devant lui, tapotant la lame de ses doigts.

« Hmmmm… Je pense que vais les enlever. Ils sont ridicules! »

Il attrapa l'un des moignons de Handy et balança le couteau. Un terrible cri parvint à s'échapper de la bouche de Handy alors que son sang recouvrait tout sur une longueur de quelques mètres.

Evil Flippy saisit le membre et devant les yeux de Handy le coupa en deux avant de le lancer négligemment un peu plus loin.

« Quel est le problème ? Il ne t'est d'aucune utilité de toute façon ! Celui-ci non plus d'ailleurs… »

Il attrapa le membre restant de Handy et le couteau. Encore plus de cris, encore plus de sang. Evil Flippy sécha ses yeux et se lécha les lèvres.

« Tu cries comme une petite fille ! Tu n'as donc pas de tripes ?! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, la retournant écrasant la tête de Handy sur la table. Doucement il se mit à couper son ventre. Handy ne dit rien, fermant juste les yeux.

« Plus de cris ? Je vois que vous devenez plus résistant ! » Il lui tapota le dos. « Tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu semblais l'être… »

Et il fit claquer violement sa patte contre le dos de Handy, faisant voler ses intestins dehors et atterrir sur le sol. Le dernier signe de vie que Handy donna fut ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent dans le choc.

« Oups! Tu n'as pas de tripes après tout! Ahhahhahhaha! »

Soudain, il se renfrogna. « Ugh. Vraiment, vraiment très drôle. Non sérieusement, je commence à être fatigué de tout ça. Et cela signifie… – son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers Flippy. ...qu'il est temps d'avoir affaire à tes fesses, hé hé hé ».

Flippy poussa un petit cri étouffé et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de peur en voyant Evil Flippy s'approcher lentement de lui, saisissant le couteau. Flippy serra les dents, prêt à sentir le couteau déchirer sa chair, mais Evil Flippy le fit doucement glisser sur son dos, le chatouillant et le faisant frissonner. « Relax… J'ai dit que je n'allais pas de blesser… J'essaye juste de t'exciter… »

_Huh?!_

Evil Flippy le saisit par les hanches et les tira vers le haut, ainsi Flippy se retrouva à genoux, le visage pressé contre le tapi, dans la même position qu'un musulman priant Allah.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant!?_

Son pantalon fut déchiré d'un simple coup et Evil Flippy le jeta en l'air.

_Oh non non non non NON NON, DIEU NOOON !! Tout mais pas ça! Je vous en prie, découpez-moi, déchiquetez-moi vivant, démembrez-moi, n'importe quoi ! _Flippy commença à s'agiter comme un hystérique, mais le ruban adhésif ne montrait aucune pitié.

'HEY! Arrête ça – menaça Evil Flippy entre les dents, pressant son poignard contre la joue de Flippy. -N'essaye pas. Tu es bien attaché, attaché comme je le veux.- Flippy ferma les yeux, dégouté par la scène de ce Flippy démoniaque qui ne portait plus rien excepté son képi et ses insignes militaires.

« Donne-moi juste un moment… » Il se tourna vers le corps de Handy. Flippy laissa échapper quelque chose ressemblant à une prière. « Hé, ne soit pas désespéré… Je t'ai dis que je serais avec toi dans un moment » se moqua Evil Flippy. Flippy ouvrit ses yeux seulement pour le voir prêt du corps de Handy, prenant son sang encore dégoulinant dans sa patte. _Il va utiliser le sang comme… c'est écœurant. Ca devient vraiment mauvais !_

L'instant d'après Evil Flippy se tenait debout derrière lui.

« Ok, Je suis bien lisse et prêt, allons-y' Il attrapa les fesses de Flippy. »

_Cela ne peut pas arriver! Attendez, ce qui se passe est seulement à l'intérieur de ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Donc il doit bien avoir un moyen pour que tout disparaisse ! Allez, allez, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…_

Son espoir fut soufflé par une horrible douleur qui elle, n'était pas à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il poussa un cri étouffé.

« Ohhh...tu es étroit... »

Un autre cri étouffé. Flippy recommença à se débattre, mais Evil Flippy le tenait fermement contre lui.

« Oh allez... pas de souffrance, pas de jouissance! » Il trouvait le temps de sembler amusé.

_Oh mon DIEUUUUUUUU! Ceci est pire que n'importe quelles tortures que j'ai vécues durant la guerre ! Faites-le s'arrêter ! Faites-le s'arrêter ! Faites-le…_

Il arrêta brutalement d'offrir toute résistance laissant ses membres devenir mous et sa figure aller contre le tapis.

« Tu voies à quel point c'est mieux si tu te détend ? »

Les larmes de Flippy mouillaient le tapis, s'échappant de ses paupières fermées. Le seul sentiment était le faible espoir que ça se termine dans un moment… dans un moment… dans un moment… Aucune envie de résister, aucun échos des râles de plaisir de Evil Flippy, ni même de haine pour Evil Flippy. Juste les vagues de douleurs qui se répercutaient à travers tout son corps.

Pourtant doucement, la douleur faiblit pour faire place à un nouveau sentiment, quelque chose de chaud, émergeant timidement, encore faible, quelque part à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, attendant encore un moment comme effrayé par quelque chose, et brutalement courageusement parcourut le corps entier de Flippy, augmentant plus fort de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait finalement submergé. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il poussa un doux et étouffé 'Ooohhh...' Son violeur se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Je voies que tu commences à aimer ça… »

Flippy sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et des lèvres y donner un baiser juteux …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que je fais? _Flippy, soudain horrifié, tenta de se débattre, mais le sentiment chaud était trop fort, son emprise bien plus impitoyable que celle d'Evil Flippy.

La seul chose que Flippy pouvait faire pour protester était de secouer lentement la tête et dire un non… non… sans grande vigueur.

« Hey... chuchota à nouveau cette voix profonde, … ne détruit pas le moment… » et il commença à sucer son cou.

Brutalement son corps tira brutalement vers le haut et il poussa si profond que Flippy jugea que ses intestins allaient se déchirer.

« Ohhh yeah...là ça vient! »

Quelque chose comme une bombe nucléaire éclata en Flippy.

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, son corps entier fut pris d'un spasme et il faillit s'évanouir. La pièce, la douleur, toute l'horreur qu'il avait traversée fut effacé dans un flash de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait presque pas supporter. Sa bouche s'élargie dans un sourire autant que le ruban adhésif le permettait.

_C'est ça qu'on doit ressentir au paradis…_ laissa échapper son esprit.

En quelques secondes il était de retour du paradis à la sombre pièce, le tapis humide de larmes, la puanteur du sang emplissant l'air, la douleur palpitante dans ses fesses, Evil Flippy haletant.

L'horreur de tout ça fut immédiatement effacée par une terrible réalisation.

_Est-ce que je viens juste…_

Quelque chose de chaud et collant coulant lentement le long de ses jambes fut la réponse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?!_

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Evil Flippy agenouillé à côté de lui, encore légèrement haletant, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinant de son corps couvert d'aucun vêtement mais de sang…

Il attrapa le couteau, poussant Flippy à se recroqueviller dans la crainte, mais il coupa le ruban sur ses poignets et sur ses chevilles. Flippy vide d'énergie, allongé sur le côté, tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

« Eh bien… tu sembles… disons… effrayé. Mais je vois que tu as apprécié… »

Il trouva l'énergie pour lui lancer un regard de « es-tu un véritable malade dégénéré ? »

Enfin, à la fin ton corps ne ment pas. Il regarda ses jambes collantes de Flippy. Gêné, Flippy se recroquevilla, serrant ses genoux contre son ventre and enroulant ses pattes autour. Il regarda à nouveau Evil Flippy dans les yeux, remarquant quelque chose de différent… Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'habituelle lueur méchanceté en eux.

« Ca fait toujours mal la première fois… murmura Evil Flippy doucement… mais, je le reconnais, j'ai été trop brutal… désolé… Je te promets que je serais gentil la prochaine fois… »

_La prochaine fois ?!!_ hurla l'esprit de Flippy, mais sa seul réponse était un immuable regard blanc.

Evil Flippy sourit –un tendre sourire- et posa un doux baiser sur son front.

Les yeux de Flippy s'élargirent dans l'incompréhension. _Et qu'est-ce que tout ça est sensé signifier ?!_

La patte d'Evil Flippy caressa sa joue, le regardant –_tendrement ?!_- dans les yeux. Puis il se leva, tourna et disparut lentement dans l'ombre de la salle.

Laissant Flippy semblable à une petite boule de fourrure sur le tapis dans la grande pièce, le seul signe de vie étant les larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre est définitivement ma partie préférée. ^_^

Je sais je suis atroce… Mais que Evil Flippy massacre quelqu'un et utilise son sang pour violer notre pauvre gentil Flippy, je trouve ça génial !!

Surtout le « no pain, no gain ». On a de la chance ça tend bien en français…


	3. Chapter 3

Rien ici n'est à moi. Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages.

La fic est de Laurentius Berry et ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction d'une de ses fans.

Le matin suivant…

- Chapitre Trois -

Flippy se réveilla avec la sensation que quelqu'un l'avait mâché et recraché ensuite. Sentant le papier adhésif toujours collé à sa bouche, il le prit et l'arracha.

« Aie. »

Après s'être levé lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le couteau qui reposait dans une mare de sang et suivirent la trace de sang pour voir…

« Oh mon dieu, non… »

Le corps de Handy, sa tête reposant sur la table, avec en dessous de lui, ses organes, membres, morceaux de chair et entrailles placés à la façon d'une peinture de Pollock sur un tapis coloré de sang.

« Oh non, non… pas encore… »

Il se mit sur ses pieds et fit un pas, uniquement pour retomber après une fulgurante douleur dans ses fesses.

Une autre preuve que la nuit dernière n'était pas un cauchemar.

_Ca n'en était pas un. C'était pire… _

Il marcha précautionneusement vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il passait devant un grand miroir accroché dans le couloir, il aperçut une image de sa réflexion.

Il fit un pas en arrière et y fit lentement face. De la tête au pied, aucune trace de la fourrure verte n'était visible, à part de fines lignes où le sang avait été effacé par des gouttes de sueur. Ou par des larmes.

Le manque de vêtements permit à Flippy d'inspecter chaque partie de son corps teint. Le visage, les bras, les pattes, la poitrine, le ventre, le bas de son…

Sa mâchoire tomba presque à terre, mais il recouvrit rapidement sa bouche d'une patte et, ne s'occupant pas de la douleur, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il attrapa la cuvette des toilettes et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur, craignant de perdre ses intestins exactement comme Handy.

Sortant des toilettes, il essuya sa bouche et s'appuya contre le mur, haletant.

_Se doucher. vite._

Il rampa vers la baignoire à quatre pattes, s'assit, ses yeux contre ses genoux, et laissa la douche enlever ce que les larmes et la sueur ne pouvaient pas. A l'intérieur de sa tête, ses pensées commençaient à s'accélérer avec folie.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça? Pourquoi moi? Comment est-ce possible sur terre ?! Comment ais-je pu faire ça à moi-même. Ok, ce n'étais pas moi – c'est lui qui a fait ça ! Mais comment ? Ca n'a toujours pas de sens !_

Sensée ou non, la douleur était la, et le fait de marcher normalement était son dernier problème._ Cela partira après…_

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que sa fourrure n'était toujours pas d'une couleur normale. Gémissant, il se leva, attrapa un morceau de savon et commença à se frotter lui-même.

_Frotte autant que veux…_ -une violente pensée traversa son esprit- _tu ne seras plus jamais propre…_

Propre de l'extérieur, Flippy retourna sur la scène du massacre, soupirant à sa vue.

_Ou est Pétunia quand vous avez besoin d'elle ?_

Il sourit presque à la pensée d'inviter Pétunia pour –_quoi, un ménage de printemps ?_ _Inviter quelqu'un pour quelque chose n'est pas particulièrement une bonne idée avec lui rodant autour… même si, il semble que maintenant il s'intéresse seulement à moi…_

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

_Je pense qu'il a amené ce type et l'a massacré uniquement pour que ce soit pire pour moi… Il l'a probablement vu comme un lubrifiant sur pattes…_

Il regarda Handy dont les yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Il sembla à Flippy que Handy lui faisait le même regard rempli de tristesse qu'il avait eu lors de leur torture de la veille.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui ferma doucement les yeux. _Comme c'est étrange… ce sont les mêmes pattes qui l'ont tué…_ Il posa le casque jaune sur le visage de Handy, et ensuite partit chercher quelques sacs poubelles et des produits nettoyants pour enlever toutes traces du massacre.

_Comme c'est gentil de ta part, mon côté démoniaque…_ pensait-il alors qu'il frottait le tapis et prenait les morceaux de Handy. _Vous vous amusez et ensuite laissez les autres se débrouiller avec désordre ce que vous avez laissé…_

Avec le salon maintenant aussi propre que la fourrure de Flippy et Handy enveloppé dans un sac et enterré derrière dans le jardin, Flippy alla lui-même s'enterrer sous les couvertures devant la télévision, regardant fixement devant lui. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux, des images qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et des pensées défilaient devant ses yeux.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, devant difficiles à distinguer. La seule lumière de la maison, avec celle qui traversait les volets fermés, venait de la télévision. Les seuls bruits de la maison étaient le tic tac de l'horloge et le grésillement de la télé, Flippy sursautant et se tournant, les calmes sanglots et reniflements sous les couvertures, ses pieds qui trainaient le faisaient comme errer à travers la maison à la façon d'un zombie, son estomac protestant contre la faim, le forçant à faire un rare repas. Lorsqu'il l'avalerait, il s'asseyait à la table pendant des heures, les coudes sur la table, le visage dans des pattes, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il ne trouvait pas le temps de s'inquiéter des embuscades d'Evil Flippy. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'empêcher de l'emporter.

Evil Flippy revenait dans ses rêves, dans le premier rêve qui suivait le cauchemar qu'il avait fait… Il était de retour dans le pré, courant vers sa licorne galopant au loin… quand soudain, Evil Flippy apparaissait de nulle part, un couteau dans sa patte, se jetait sur la licorne et la massacrait… pourtant Flippy continuait de courir, sans savoir pourquoi… et après en avoir finit avec le pauvre animal, Evil Flippy jetait le couteau au loin, se tournait pour regarder Flippy, et commençait à courir vers lui… Flippy ne s'arrêtait complètement que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre pour voir le visage de l'autre et il réalisait que Evil Flippy souriait, mais son sourire –tout comme ses yeux- étaient dénudés de l'habituelle méchanceté… Il sentait l'urgence de se retourner et courir, pourtant quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose de plus solide que du papier adhésif… Evil Flippy arrivait lentement, s'approchait de lui, brutalement lui sautait dessus et le frappait sur le sol, se trouvant sur lui… Puis il regardait les yeux de Flippy, mais alors ceux-ci s'ouvraient.

Ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant dans ce rêve… était en fait ce qui _n'était pas_ dérangeant. Il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut ou en criant, comme il l'avait fait dans ses précédents rêves avec Evil Flippy. Il sentait un vague et plaisant sentiment qu'il aurait voulu retenir, mais qui s'évanouissait immédiatement… et qui se transformait ensuite en consternation lorsqu'il se remémorait le rêve.

_C'était horrible ! Cette pauvre licorne… et lui sur moi… et d'une certaine manière… dans ce rêve, je ne sentais aucune crainte, aucune horreur…_

Ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant dans le monde réel. Flippy se mit soudain à trembler de peur, peur que quelque part dans le futur Evil Flippy voudrait le plaquer contre le sol juste comme dans son rêve. Et il sentait quelque chose sous la peur, l'attisant, un étrange sentiment, qui se glissait juste en dessous de sa conscience, essayant de pénétrer dans son esprit mais qui était repoussée si loin que Flippy sentait ça comme quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Il trouva une autre raison de garder son esprit préoccupé. – Le mystère de l'étrange comportement d'Evil Flippy après (et pendant) son horrible acte. _Il me prend et brutalement il devient tout doux et gentil ? A chaque fois qu'il apparait, il ne perd pas de temps pour blesser autant que possible et aussi longtemps que possible… et maintenant ça. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait… quelque chose comme s'inquiéter… pourquoi, c'était la première fois que j'ai montré de l'attention pour quelqu'un… n'est pas pathétique…_

_Pathétique ou non, cela a du sens d'une certaine façon. Depuis la guerre, ma vie est comme cent ans de solitude. Ce qui n'était pas étrange – je vais voir au cinéma, manger un hamburger dans un restaurant, jouer à cache-cache, tu l'appelles- et cela finit toujours dans un bain de sang. Et je ne pourrais pas dire que mes voisins n'essayaient pas d'être gentils avec moi… _Il se rappela lorsqu'ils lui avaient organisé une fête d'anniversaire surprise, qui s'était finit avec le mauvais Flippy prenant le contrôle de sa vie.

Oui, ils essayaient vraiment…et j'ai essayé de régler mon problème, et ça a été encore pire. _Pas de miracle, personne ne veut rester avec moi… sans crainte d'être pendus par leurs propres entrailles ou autre chose de ce genre. Même si, il semble que maintenant je suis sa cible principale… mais cela ne change pas grand-chose. Je représente un trop grand risque, trop de douleur. Personne ne voudrait de ça dans sa vie. Regardons les choses en face, je suis un paria… Personne n'en n'a rien à faire de moi, personne sauf -comme c'est ironique !- ce salaud dont tout est la faute…_

_Attentez, quoi ?! Il a quelque chose à faire de moi ? Où est-ce que j'ai eu cette idée ?! C'est seulement pour me terroriser, il me semble !_

_Mais ensuite…pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça, me donner un baiser, me consoler, agir comme quelqu'un qui vit normalement ? Je pensais qu'il continuerait avec la torture … il ne se préoccupe jamais de ça. Et brutalement il devient tout gentil, disant même qu'il est désolé ?! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de se sentir désolé._

_Ce que je pense… c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de ressentir quoique ce soit. C'est probablement encore un de ses mauvais tours… il prépare quelque chose, c'est ça ! Oh mon dieu… qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Oh merde ! _–Il trembla soudain avec terreur-_ peut-être que se sera encore pire… si c'est possible…_

_Mais… Je ne vois simplement pas comment cela se pourrait… Et si…il en était capable ? Et si tout cela était réel ?_

_Premièrement, ça ne l'est pas ! Si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait pas violé ! Deuxièmement, même si c'était vrai, quoi ?! Je l'emmerde lui et ses sentiments pour moi !!_

_Quoi, QUOI ?! Quels sentiments ?! IL a des sentiments pour moi?! Ha -mais bien sûr- ha ! Sentiments ! Pour quelqu'un! Ca serait quelque chose de nouveau chez lui… D'où est-ce que ça lui viendrait ?_

_Qui sait… il est peut-être fatigué d'être quelqu'un de méchant… peut-être est-il aussi fatiguer de voir tout le monde fuir devant lui… peut-être qu'il a besoin des sentiments de quelqu'un… Je sais ce que je suis, et qu'il est aussi seul que je le suis…_

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

_Qu'est-ce que cette dernière pensée est sensée signifier ?! Attendez, attendez, attendez… pas question ! Non, non, non, non, NON !_

Mais ce sentiment redoutable qu'il avait effacé resurgit alors de sa conscience, changé en une pensée, et se grava en lui, aussi impitoyable qu'Evil Flippy.

_Ca ne se peut… pas.., ça ne se peut pas ! Ca ne DEVRAIT pas !! Il est malade à tant de niveaux…_

_Mais juste si c'était… NON ! Cent fois non! Ne pense même pas à ça !_

_Non, attendez, c'était une idée…_

_JUSTE POURQUOI ?!_

_Je dois m'entendre avec lui !_

_Il n'y a rien à dire !_

_Peut-être que c'est vrai… mais que si c'est le cas ?_

_CA N'EST PAS LE CAS !!_

_Non, ça n'est pas le cas. Et le problème n'est pas s'_il _a des sentiments pour moi…_

_OUBLIE CA !_

_Je ne peux pas ! Je me mets à l'admettre moi-même. Mais comment? Comment ça peut se produire?! Parce que je me sens si seul et qu'il est le seul être à ne pas me fuir ? Mais qu'est-ce que je voie en lui ? Il est le mal incarné ! Il a fait des choses horribles à tout le monde, je sais, et à moi ! Mais maintenant…_

_Mais maintenant, il a de nouveaux tours dans son sac -prétendant qu'il m'aime ! _

_Mais pourquoi voudrait-il faire tout ça si soudainement ?!_

_Qui se demande pourquoi ! Il a probablement trouvé quelques nouveaux plans… Il essaye de me piéger !_

_Mais même s'il me ment, je ne devrais pas être en train de faire la même chose…_

Flippy gémit et se prit la tête.

_Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Attendre qu'il apparaisse et admettre tout ça de lui ? Et ensuite quoi ? Je vais tenter de l'apprivoiser ? Espérer qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à moi ou à qui que ce soit. Vivre ensuite heureux pour toujours ?_

_Attend, secoue-toi ! A quoi je pense! Est-ce que j'oublie à quel genre de psychopathe j'ai affaire ?! Oublie tout des sentiments ! S'il apparait à nouveau, je l'accueillerais avec mes poings, pas à bras ouverts ! Oh mon dieu… Il va revenir… _- cette seule pensée provoqua des frissons dans son dos –_ Il me l'a dit ! Et il a mentionné quelque chose comme « la prochaine fois »… ils disent toujours que c'est mieux les fois suivantes…_

Il se frappa sur le coup.

_Arrête avec ça !! Maintenant je dois me préparer… Il m'a eu la première fois parce que j'étais trop choqué… ok, maintenant je sais qu'il m'observe de quelque part… seulement, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Probablement en train de penser à un autre moyen de terroriser ma vie… Je souhaiterais presque qu'il apparaisse maintenant._

Maintenant il se donna un coup de poing dans le visage.

_Je veux en finir avec ça, idiot!!_

_Oui d'accord –_ il mit de côté cette impitoyable pensée.

_Tais-toi! Tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI!!_

Mais maintenant elle s'était installée au fond de son esprit, toujours, prête à le tourmenter. Il refusait d'y penser, tentant de la repousser, mais elle voulait surgir et envahir sa conscience. Comme il tentait de se rassurer que ce dont il avait peur dans le retour d'Evil Flippy était ce que ce dernier pourrait lui faire, que, en fait, il était beaucoup plus effrayé que ce que lui allait faire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la nervosité de Flippy grandissait. Constamment en alerte, toute léthargie envolée, il n'arpentait plus la maison comme un zombie, mais marchait à grands pas, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tournant brutalement ; ses yeux n'étaient plus collés contre la télévision, mais balayant tous les recoins ; n'importe quel bruit le faisait sursauter… Le sommeil, avant un soulagement, était maintenant devenu un manque ; Flippy passait ses nuits à s'agiter et se tourner, craignant qu'il puisse se réveiller avec Evil Flippy à côté de lui. Et il le hantait dans de violentes images à l'intérieur de son esprit, la plus terrifiante n'était pas Evil Flippy dans toute sa méchanceté, mais dans toute sa gentillesse ; ne le frappant pas, mais l'embrassant, ne le faisant pas souffrir, mais l'amenant à l'orgasme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'avoue que c'est une de mes parties préférées. C'est assez mignon (le terme peut paraitre étrange et déplacé, mais c'est mon sentiment) de voir les personnages se torturer mentalement.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je l'ai déjà dit rien ici ne m'appartient.

L'histoire est de Laurentius Berry ! ^_^

- Chapitre Quatre -

Arrivait le soir, où on pouvait apercevoir les pupilles noires de Flippy, même si on était à des kilomètres de lui, lorsque les douches froides ne pouvaient arrêter de les faire rêvasser au plaisir qu'Evil Flippy lui avait donné, et ses pattes tremblaient pendant qu'il se préparait un repas. Comme il était à table essayant de contrôler son couteau et sa fourchette il entendit un bruit de pas juste derrière.

Sans réfléchir il attrapa l'assiette, se tourna et la lança comme un frisbee. Elle ne rencontra que le mur, se brisant en morceau, laissant le repas de Flippy glisser le long du mur. Il s'attrapa la tête.

_Maintenant j'imagine quelque chose qui est imaginaire de toute façon ?! Ok, ça doit s'arrêter! Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ça s'arrête… Je dois l'appeler d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je dois le voir !_

_Oh, finalement tu l'admets…_

_Tais-toi !! Je dois lui parler ! Encore quelques jours comme ça et je vais devenir fou ! –Il eut un sourire ironique- oui, et je suis parfaitement normal autrement… maintenant, arrête de rire, je dois ça et peut importe si ça tourne mal… je vais résoudre ça une fois pour toute !_

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se planta devant le miroir, espérant, pour la première fois, voir les pupilles jaunes apparaitre. Evil Flippy ne montrait aucune pitié, ne se montrant pas.

Flippy retourna dans la salle de bain et attrapa la bouteille de ketchup.

_Hmmm… ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen… si je déraille, il prendra mon contrôle… je partirais… mais que faire d'autre ? Peut-être comprendra-t-il se que j'essaye de faire…_

Alors il ouvrit la bouteille et en répandit négligemment une partie sur la table.

Rien ne se passa. Il fourra un paquet de pop-corn dans le micro-onde, avec le même résultat.

Il attrapa un paquet de et quelques vieux journaux, y mit le feu au-dessus du lavabo. Inutile. Il essaya d'inhaler la fumée. Rien à faire. Il jeta avec fureur la noire pile enflammée dans le lavabo et l'arrosa.

_Tu te montres uniquement que lorsque tu en as envie, hein ?!_ – pensa-t-il avec fureur alors qu'il tournait dans le salon. _Pour une fois que je veux te voir, et tu n'es nulle part où je regarde… comment pourrais-je te trouver ? En lisant dans mes pensées ? Si tu peux le faire, sort de là, salaud !_

Evil Flippy ne l'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas l'écouter.

« Mais bordel où es-tu ?! Montre-toi ! » s'écria alors Flippy avec colère.

Une gentille patte se posa sur son épaule.

« Je suis là. »

« Ne me touche pas » cracha Flippy et éloignant la patte de lui, se tournant pour faire face à Evil Flippy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! son regard perçant les pupilles vertes, notant avec surprise que le visage d'Evil Flippy n'était pas tordu en l'habituelle grimace dérangée.

« J'avais l'impression que c'est _toi_ qui voulais _me_ voir. –le calme de sa voix profonde était inhabituel.

« Arrête de jouer l'abruti… Je voulais savoir ce que c'était que tout ce bordel à propos de me donner un baiser et de dire que tu serais gentil la prochaine fois. » Flippy fit une imitation moqueuse de la tendre voix d'Evil Flippy. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes faire ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » -sa voix était toujours calme.

« Je ne sais pas… mais quoi que tu prépare, tu ne seras pas capable de m'avoir sans te battre cette fois » La voix de Flippy était résignée.

« J'en doute »

« Hein ? »

«… Mais je ne suis pas en train de toute façon… »

'... but I'm not going to get ya anyway...

« MENSONGE ! » le coupa Flippy. « Tu joue à de drôles de jeux avec moi… »

« Je… je… je n'en peux juste plus ! Je sais que tu mijote quelque chose et je vais y faire face ici et maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Abandonne juste maintenant!

-Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi… !?

-Tu ne peux plus le supporter » Evil Flippy était devenu sarcastique maintenant- « tu ne peux plus tenir sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« QUOI ?! » Les yeux de Flippy s'ouvrir dans le choc. « Quoi, tu penses que tu m'as _manqué_ ?!

« Eh bien , je pense que tu as aimé notre petite rencontre… »

« AIME ?! Tu… tu… » la voix de Flippy commençait à trembler. « Tu m'as VIOLE ! Et je me sens comme moins que rien depuis ! J'ai vécu l'enfer durant toute la guerre, mais rien qui pourrait être _jamais_ comparé à ce que tu m'as fait ! Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Evil Flippy alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Monstre… » Il cacha son visage entre ses pattes.

« Eh, bien… » Evil Flippy fit une tête à la « maman-je-sais-que-j'ai-été-un-vilain-garçon ». « J'ai été un peu violent. Comment aurais-je pu te prendre autrement ? »

« UN PEU VIOLENT ? Je pouvais à peine marché ! Tu as aussi amené ce type ici et l'avais massacré ! Quoi, c'était ton idée pour les préliminaires ? Et tu as utilisé son sang pour… pour… » sa voix s'érailla et il cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses pattes.

« Oh, eh bien… » dit Evil Flippy hésitant. « Je suppose que c'est ma façon de faire ». Il fit maladroitement un sourire diabolique. « Mais écoute… lorsque je ai vu comment tu l'avais pris… J'ai compris à quel point je t'avais traité horriblement et j'en suis désolé maintenant.

« A : c'est trop tard pour ça. Et B : tu mens de toute façon. Tu n'as jamais montré aucun regret. Pourquoi maintenant voudrais-tu tout à coup en montrer ? »

« Parce que… c'est plus que le regret que je ressens. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant… tu m'as questionné pour le baiser et tout ça… Je dois te dire ce que j'en pense.

-Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge.

-Oh ? Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir… quelque chose comme l'amour ?

-Quoi ? » Flippy souleva les pattes de son visage et regarda Evil Flippy dans les yeux. Et fut choqué de voir quelque chose… « De l'Amour ? Toi ?! Tu n'as jamais rien fait à part provoquer de la misère » Il parlait à voix basse. « Et tout ça n'est pas une exception. »

-Comment je ne pourrais provoquer de la misère si je te dis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

-Parce que… Parce que… » Flippy sembla soudain confus. « Parce que tu mens ! La seule chose que tu aime c'est faire souffrir tout le monde autour de toi, moi inclus !

-Et je ne peux pas changer ?

-Non tu ne peux pas !

-Oh allez… comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas proprement ? »

Flippy regarda à nouveau Evil Flippy dans les yeux. « Je ne te connais pas ? » Il parlait lentement, avec de l'amertume dans la voix. « C'est vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu la chance de te rencontrer en personne. Mais j'ai eu trop de fois l'occasion de voir ce que vous avez laissé derrière. Juste suffisamment pour dire que tu ne ressens –tu ne _peux_ pas- ressentir quoique ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Tu es une _bête_ sans cœur. » Il cracha avec méprise.

« Maintenant qui est sans cœur ?

« UGH ! » Flippy perdit sa patience. « Arrête juste de parler d'amour maintenant, ok ?! Je ne marche pas ! Je _sais_ que tu essayes seulement de me tromper! »

Evil Flippy soupira. « Et je _sais_… que _tu_ essayes de _te_ tromper toi-même.

-FAUX !

-Si, ça l'est. Tu n'as. Et je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça.

-ARRRGH !! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?!

-Je pense que tu te le fais tous seul.

-Hein ? » Les yeux de Flippy se remplissaient de larmes. Il détourna son visage déconcerté de lui. « Quoique tu planifie avec moi, abandonne maintenant !

« J'_ai_ déjà abandonné. Mais je ne pourrais pas pour toi. »

Disant ça, il se détourna de Flippy et laissa le regard de Flippy le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Il était sur le point de disparaitre dans le couloir, quand…

« Stop. »

Il obéit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est encore une de mes parties préférés. Confrontation.

Je crois que le « Just get to it already » m'aura tué… J'avais du mal à le traduire… Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis bête?


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre m'aura posé des problèmes –en fait la fin du chapitre était un peu dure à traduire pour quelqu'un comme moi-.

Comme toujours cette histoire appartient à Laurentius Berry et Happy Tree Friends à Mondo Mini Shows.

- Chapitre Cinq –

_Cette affaire s'était avérée bien, bien mieux que je l'avais prévue._ Evil Flippy s'assit sur le lit et se remémora le moment où l'idée qui avait mené tout ça avait été conçue.

Torturer et tuer les mêmes individus encore, encore et encore… il se faisait vieux. Non seulement sa créativité était à court d'idée dans la façon de les tuer, mais il réalisait qu'il connaissait déjà toutes les mimiques de ses victimes – les visages choqués qu'ils faisaient, la terreur dans leur yeux, les cris perçants que leur bouche libérait, les spasmes hystériques qu'avaient leurs membres, même la façon dont leur sang et leur peau explosaient… la même scène encore, encore et encore, et il était fatigué de ses rediffusions. En plus, ils n'offraient pas la moindre résistance –et tuer un faible n'offrait pas beaucoup de défit.

Cherchant un meilleur parti, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait toujours un animal sur lequel il n'avait jamais posé la patte –cet ours vert qui avait la malchance de partager son corps. Ce qui était évidemment un problème –celui-ci disparaissait lorsqu'il prenait le contrôle de son corps. Et plus qu'autre chose, il désirait le découper parce que c'était personnel. Il sentait que cette petite chose lui prenait _son_ corps et l'envoyait dans un coin sombre de son esprit, où il n'existait que dans une forme de demi-vie, à peine conscient, capable de ne prendre le contrôle de leur corps que dans de courts instants, le squatter rétablissant ses règles rapidement.

Mais après un traitement d'hypnose qui avait mal tourné, Evil Flippy avait pu d'une certaine manière tenir face à face avec son autre partie et le combattre dans un style _Fight Club_. Mais Flippy s'était avéré ne pas être le faible auquel Evil Flippy avait pensé et sortit victorieux, croyant enfin qu'il avait finalement gagné la guerre et débarrassé de son adversaire. Mais il n'avait gagné qu'une seule bataille ; Evil Flippy avait fait un repli stratégique dans son coin d'obscur, prévoyant de continuer la guerre, attaquant par surprise lorsque Flippy était finalement rassuré qu'il avait été « guéri ». Tout ce dont il avait besoin était des plans de batailles, garantis pour terroriser Flippy, ceux qui lui avaient manqué durant leur première rencontre alors qu'il les mettait tout deux dans la surprise.

Il avait rejeté les habituels jeux avec son couteau de confiance ; pas seulement par ce qu'il était fatigué d'eux, mais parce que il réalisait que massacrer Flippy signifiait probablement s'envoyer lui aussi à la boucherie, et cela n'était pas particulièrement une bonne option. Mais s'il ne le, alors quoi ? Il avait senti comme une claque quand finalement il l'avait trouvé. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant ? C'était évident. Mise à part les défaites, la torture et le massacre, quelle était une des principales méthodes de terreur durant la guerre ? Le viol, bien sûr ! Les tuer, c'était, d'une certaine manière, un acte de pitié. Vous les libérez de revivre, durant leur vie entière, les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé. Et les victimes étaient comme des jouets qui se brisaient dès la première fois que vous jouiez avec eux, et vous devez les jeter. Mais, violer quelqu'un et le laisser vivre –et vous lui avait provoqué un traumatisme qu'il ne sera jamais balayer en restant sous une couverture. De toutes les humiliations dont vous pouvez souffrir, c'est toucher le fond. Et c'est encore pire dans le fond lorsque vous êtes un homme.

Et puis, c'est tout simplement un plus grand plaisir lorsque ce n'est pas votre couteau qui pénètre votre victime.

Et tout étant prêt, tout ce qu'Evil Flippy avait du faire était d'attendre le bon moment.

Mais ensuite, quelque chose qui au premier instant avait semblé une bien meilleur idée –ou plutôt amélioration de son idée originale- avait jailli dans son esprit.

_Ce qui si je le fais de façon ou d'autre comme lui ? _Il l'a presque secoué outre d'immédiatement, pour l'absurdité fine de elle, mais puis, peut-être elle a valu la peine un projectile. Le viol sûr était une grande manière de blesser quelqu'un - mais ajouter à elle le fait que la victime apprécie de façon ou d'autre probablement la plus mauvaise expérience de sa vie - et vous l'avez obtenu quelqu'un déchiré par le plus mauvais dilemme possible tellement mal ne vous obtiendrez ensemble jamais.

_Et si je faisais en sorte que, d'une certaine manière, il aime ça ?_ Il la presque fit sortir immédiatement, pour sa profonde absurdité, mais après, peut-être cela valait-il la peine d'un essai. Bien sûr le viol ; était un bon moyen de blesser quelqu'un – mais additionnez le au fait que la victime apprécie d'une certaine façon est probablement la pire expérience de sa vie- et vous avez quelqu'un torturé par le pire dilemme possible qu'il ne pourra jamais dépasser de lui-même.

_Ca c'est qui s'appelle blesser quelqu'un ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il ne voudra pas se battre contre moi – il va me désirer et je vais l'enrouler autour de mon petit doigt, et l'enrouler autour d'autre chose aussi, hé hé hé ! Il va se haïr bien plus qu'il ne m'haïra ! Oooh, __attendez juste et regardez ; il va réellement devenir mon jouet, une marionnette sur un fil – et tirer sur ses fils semble__ bien plus __amusant que te lui faire sauter ses intestins._

Ensuite son humeur redescendit –comment bon dieu allait-il réaliser ça ? Donner un orgasme à Flippy était crucial, bien sûr ; il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour ça… mais ça ne serait pas suffisant_… et si je prétendais que c'est plus que du sexe ? Si je lui montrais que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, peut-être tombera-t-il amoureux de moi ? Non, il ne le tombera pas amoureux pour ça, il n'est pas stupide…_ Evil Flippy se renfrogna alors qu'il voyait que son plan se réduire en cendre. Mais il eut une seconde idée… _Se transformer en moi l'a transformé en un paria. _

_Ca ne l'a pas aidé qu'il était une sorte de créature qui-ne-peut-pas-l'-aimer ; __tous ses amis ont décidé qu'ils préféraient voir leur vie sauve plutôt que lui, et de ce fait comment quelqu'un pourrait-il l'aimer plus qu'en tant qu'ami ? Oui, il va mourir du désir d'aimer ! Il tombera amoureux de n'importe qui lui témoignant de l'attention … ah, oublions ça, il ne voudra pas. Restons-en au plan original. Mais, bon dieu, ça ne me coûte rien ...seulement comment vais-je lui montrer que je l'aime ?_

Le meilleur était venu lorsqu'il avait embrassé Flippy et caressé sa joue, mettant de la tendresse dans la voix, promettant d'être gentil la prochaine fois… si Flippy mordait à l'hameçon, Evil Flippy continuerait le jeu. Lui-même n'avait pas cru qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance de succès.

Et pourtant, Flippy était maintenant allongé sur le lit à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos, dormant comme un bébé.

_Ronron… rrrr_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaou… Plus lente que moi, on meurt… En plus j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur avec Word...

Naa, si quelqu'un passe –je sais que nous les français on laisse moins de reviews qu'en anglais- si vous voulez faire un petit coucou je ne suis pas contre. ^_^

Première fic sur Happy Tree Friends, je ne serais qu'en même pas la seule sur tout le pays à baver devant Flippy ? Mochi mochi fangirls françaises?


	6. Chapter 6

Maintenant il est temps pour Evil Flippy d'avoir quelques réalisations…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapitre six -

Evil Flippy regardait Flippy, pensant à quel point il paraissait paisible… Cela lui avait rappelé, quand il avait pourchassé Lumpy avec un hélicoptère, et brutalement Lumpy s'était transformé en Flippy, montant une licorne… à quel point il était heureux, il l'avait même salué et ri… La première fois qu'un sentiment frappait Evil Flippy, le traversant comme une aiguille. Une pensée était née dans son esprit. _Mais, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Stop !_ Choqué, il avait immédiatement perdu le contrôle.

_« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! »_ Il avait réfléchi dans les ombres de son esprit._ « Comment as-tu fait ça ?! Tout allait bien, et alors brutalement j'ai imaginé cet abruti… Et quelque chose m'a dit de ne pas le frapper ? Et j'ai été, quoi, sentimental ? J'avais des larmes dans les yeux ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Je repère une victime, je l'attrape, je fais à ma façon, fini ! Aucune hésitation, aucun regret, aucune compassion, aucune de ces faiblesses ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! Et maintenant ça !_

Avec la révélation soudaine qu'il pouvait faire face à son autre-partie, il avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir traiter avec Flippy que de traiter avec une énigme. Encore plus heureux de constater que la seule chose qui le déchirait, à part Flippy, était uniquement Flippy lui-même. Le sentiment étrange tournait toujours autour, mais Evil Flippy réussi facilement à l'ignorer, occupé par d'autres mauvaises pensées destinées à savoir comment faire souffrir Flippy. Et elles devenaient encore plus mauvaises à chaque fois que ce sentiment voulait apparaitre.

Mais il avait réalisé que ces idées faisaient revenir le sentiment, plus fort que jamais.

Quand il s'était levé après ses marques d'affections pour Flippy –toutes ces manigances calculées- et, avant de partir, avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Flippy, humilié, recroquevillé comme un enfant molesté, un désespéré « Pourquoi ? » écrit dans ses yeux remplis de larmes… il était de nouveau là, un coup de ce sentiment inconnu. _Je suppose… que c'est ça qu'ils appellent la culpabilité_. Il s'était tourné pour partir –ou pour s'enfuir- choqué par un besoin soudain de revenir, entourer Flippy de ses bras, sécher ses larmes, le consoler, de lui demander pardon… qu'il a chassé de son esprit, dégouté par ce qu'il pensait être un autre ennuyeux moment de faiblesse… _Je mettrais mes bras autour de son cou uniquement pour l'étrangler !_

Il n'y avait pas un seul moment, où dans son coin sombre, attendant de voir comment son plan se développerait, ce sentiment ne voulait pas cesser de le hanter.

_Ok, maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Mais d'où est-ce que ça vient ?! Je me sens désolé pour ma proie brutalement ? Je ne pourrais pas moins m'inquiéter de tous ceux que j'ai envoyés à la boucherie avant. Je ne les ai même pas détestés ! Ils vivent, aucun, ils meurent, aucune perte. C'était tous des amusements et des jeux ! Et maintenant je fais souffrir quelqu'un et j'ai des remords ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu changer comme ça? Ca n'a pas de sens !_

_Seulement… peut-être il y a quelque chose sur cette personne… mais quoi ? Attendez… est-ce que ça pourrait être… ? NON ! Oh merde, ça se pourrait. Je… Je m'inquiète pour lui ? Oui, je __m'inquiète ! Ca, Je le dis._

_Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour personne… quoi, j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Nan ! Non, attendez j'en ai ? Oh non! Oh noooon ! Pas moyen ! Pas moi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ?!! Comment ?! Et pour qui ? Qu'il y a –t-il de si spécial sur _lui _?_

_Attendez une minute. Je me fous de ça ! Prends une claque ! Je suis un soldat, pour de bon ! Une machine à tuer ! Pas de faiblesse permis ! Pas de pitié ! Oubliez les sentiments !_

_Mais… juste pourquoi ? Quel est le mal à ça ?_

_Parce que, abruti, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Quoi, je commence à faire des rêves sur monter des licornes et prendre le thé avec des pingouins ? Jouer à cache-cache avec tous ces faibles ?_

_Non !! C'est juste…gee, quel est le problème sur… aimer quelqu'un ?_

_Aimer ?! Je ne__ peux__ pas__ croire que__ je__ pense actuellement__ à__ ça__! __Depuis quand je deviens si doux?! Oubliez__ tout ça !! Si ça marche, il deviendra mon petit jouet de toute façon ! __Serias-je en train d'oublier à quel point mon plan est génial?_

_Yeah, ça a marché juste magnifiquement. Même si je n'avais pas prévu qu'il fonctionnerait pour plus qu'une victime !!!_

_La ferme. Il n'y aura qu'une seule victime. __Je dois juste attendre qu'il craque, et je l'aurais autour de mon petit doigt de toute façon ! Je vais le traiter comme je le veux !_

_Mais… je ne pense pas que je le veuille. Je veux toujours que le plan marche… Je veux toujours qu'il pense que je l'aime… et qu'il m'aime… Mais je pense que je veux ça… parce que… parce que… Je veux ça tout simplement, quoi !_

_Non, je veux ça parce qu'il va tomber entre mes pattes et hors de cette prise, il ne sera jamais capable de s'échapper._

_Non!! Je le veux… dans mes bras…mon dieu, je ME veux dans ses bras… et je ne veux pas en sortir… je le veux heureux comme il était lorsque je l'ai vu montant cette licorne… Je ne veux pas le voir misérable comme il était après mon…_

_Oh attendez – oui, je fais ça._

_Non ! Ca peut être une situation gagnant-gagnant! __Il n'y a pas besoin qu'il soit malheureux!_

_Et pourquoi au juste ?!_

_Et pourquoi pas ?!_

Et donc il était en train de brûler sur un bûcher à cause son propre plan, lorsqu'il réalisa que Flippy commençait à crier, lui demandant d'apparaitre.

_Oh yeah ! Hourra ! __Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait marché!_

Et il avait dit toutes ses choses à Flippy, Flippy disant toutes ses choses à lui, aucun d'eux n'était sûr que tout ça était vrai, mais Evil Flippy réalisa que la plus grande bataille avait été livré en eux, et non entre eux. Cette bataille était de trop . Le problème était qu'aucun n'était sûr de quel côté était bon.

Alors Evil Flippy avait perdu tout espoir que ça soit résolu, et se détourner pour partir, se demandant pourquoi il n'écoutait pas simplement Flippy et ne s'était pas jeté sur lui._ A la fin, c'était le but du plan, n'est-ce pas ? Moi sur lui._

Et Flippy avait finalement craqué.

« Stop. »

_OUI ! Est ce que je voulais entendre !_

Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde, il avait compris, sans l'ombre de doute, _pourquoi_ il a voulu l'entendre, et ce n'était pas dans ses prévisions.

« Oui ? » avait-il dit sans se retourner.

Je… Flippy avait baissé la tête et ferma les yeux. Je… juste… tu… que cette nuit tu m'avais dit… tu m'avais promis… et tu étais… honnête… ? Il bégayait.

Comme Evil Flippy se tournait pour voir Flippy, vaincu en fin de compte, il ne s'était pas senti triomphant, mais un coup douleur dans la droite de son cœur avant qu'il ne s'accélère.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est ça. Il est tombé dans la bataille, et je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

Il s'était approché doucement de Flippy, posant gentiment sa patte sur son épaule.

« Tu essayes de me dire que tu voies ça comme une… _one night stand_ ? »

Sans relever sa tête, Flippy lui avait fait un petit signe d'acquiescement. Et ensuite un sanglot.

« Là, là… » Evil Flippy avait pris les joues de Flippy et lui donna un tendre baisser sur le front.

_Je ne crois toujours pas que je fais ça._ Alors qu'ils allaient tout les deux vers la chambre, le bras Evil Flippy avait attrapé les épaules de Flippy, ils partagèrent une pensée tout comme ils partageaient le même corps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One night stand_ : C'est une rencontre sexuelle sans intention immédiate de se mettre en couple. On n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français, on fait des périphrases bien longue (en général on garde la même expression et là c'est du franglais ^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

- Chapitre Sept -

Flippy se trouva allongé sur le lit sans vêtements, Evil Flippy aussi nu que lui se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes, les pattes posées sur les genoux de Flippy.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Les yeux de Flippy, regardant fixement un point du plafond, rencontrèrent lentement ceux d'Evil Flippy.

« Tiens juste ta promesse… et… utilise autre chose que du sang pour… tu sais…

-Oh, j'allais presque oublier… je reviens ! »

Il sauta du lit et couru dehors, laissant le temps à Flippy de penser à tout ça.

_Des jours avant, il m'oppressait… et maintenant je vais m'allonger sur le dos, ouvrir mes jambes et lui donner… un libre accès ? Il n'a pas besoin de m'attaquer et de me forcer ? Il semble qu'il ne veuille pas m'attaquer et me forcer… mais la question n'est pas s'il veut, mais pourquoi je veux ça après tout ce qui est arrivé ? C'est toujours coucher avec l'ennemi… ou pas… ?_

Il fut interrompu par Evil Flippy accourant dans la pièce, tenant un bâtonnet de…

« _Beurre_ ?

-Quoi ?! C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu trouver, tu n'as jamais vu _Dernier Tango à Paris_? »

Les inquiétudes de Flippy furent brutalement balayées par le comique absurde d'Evil Flippy, confus, qui tenait un bâtonnet de beurre fondant lentement au lieu d'un couteau. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il eut un rire joyeux.

« Ok, ok… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre du beurre sur autre chose que du pain… »

Après une courte pause, tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Evil Flippy était de retour entre les jambes de Flippy d'un simple saut. Flippy mordit les lèvres de son amant dans l'impatience.

Ok… tiens-toi prêt…

A nouveau la douleur reprit Flippy. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

« Désolé… blâme mère nature d'être si généreuse!

-Je vais bien… ne t'arrête pas. »

Ca ne prit pas longtemps pour que la grimace de douleur disparaisse, que la bouche de Flippy commence à haleter et libérer des gémissements de pure joie, que des gouttes de sueurs commencent à couler sur son visage, ses pattes agrippant le drap, sa tête s'agitant de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche…

En voyant tout ça, Le cœur d'Evil Flippy ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre comme un bâtonnet de beurre.

_Ah, j'emmerde tout, c'est bien mieux que__ massacrer quelqu'un ! Et c'est parce ce n'est pas seulement moi couchant avec quelqu'un, c'est moi avec lui…_

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, les yeux de Flippy s'agrandirent comme si la Vierge Marie était apparut devant lui, son dos se cabra et il poussa un « AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ». Une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula le long de sa joie.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses sens, il regarda dans les yeux d'Evil Flippy avec étourdissement et lui fit un sourire.

_Comme s'est ironique… la dernière fois qu'il a eu un sourire comme ça, c'était après qu'il m'ait vaincu…_

Evil Flippy se retira de Flippy, poussant un petit « Oh ! » -_Ahh, il est trop chou_ !- se pencha au dessus de lui et posant un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes, Flippy acceptant immédiatement, mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Evil Flippy.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

« C'était… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Ca m'a presque laissé paralyser, dit Flippy doucement.

-Hé, c'est moi… ou tu aurais oublié à qui tu as affaire ?

_Est-ce que_ je _suis en train d'oublier à qui tu as affaire_ ? pensa Evil Flippy. _Est-ce que je suis toujours celui que j'étais ?__Enfin, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, c'est sûr. Tes fesses sont à moi. Je suppose que je peux dire que j'ai gagné la guerre. _Un sourire édenté apparut alors qu'il regardait Flippy dormir. _Tu as complètement abandonné et pourtant… Je ne pense pas que tu ais perdu la guerre. _Son sourire devint doux._ Je dois l'admettre –tout ça s'est avéré bien mieux que j'avais pensé que ça ne le serait…_

Flippy bougea dans son sommeil, posant sa tête contre le ventre d'Evil Flippy comme s'il s'était agit d'un oreiller, et a laissait sa patte contre son estomac.

Ronron… rrrrr.. rrrr… Ron…

Flippy caressa doucement sa joue, le réveillant accidentellement.

« Hein ? vibra la douce voix de Flippy.

-Chuuut…. Rendors-toi mon petit soldat.

-Je n'en ai pas envie… Flippy se pressa en caressant contre Evil Flippy. Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux.

-Est-ce que réalise quel monstre tu as été avec moi ?

Evil Flippy baissa la tête et soupira. Il sentait des larmes perler à ses yeux.

« Ne me rappelle pas ça… Je dois vivre avec ça autant que toi.

-C'est toujours plus dur pour moi. »

Flippy sentit une simple larme contre sa tête.

« Je…, fit Evil Flippy un peu choqué. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi…

« Oh, nous allons trouver quelque chose... »

Flippy souleva sa tête et cligna des yeux avec fatigue. Il s'assit, s'étira et frotta ses yeux. Il fit lentement glisser ses pattes vers le bas, découvrant un regard qu'Evil Flippy n'avait jamais vu avant, un regard d'oiseau de proie trouvant un délicieux agneau. C'était presque effrayant de le voir lorsque un sourire qui aurait pu être le sien, s'il n'avait pas eu ses dents qui accompagnaient son regard. Soudain, Flippy sauta sur lui, attrapant ses poignets et le coinçant contre le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je suppose…ce que tu as fait ! Flippy éclata d'un rire nerveux. Il se laissa tomber sur lui et cracha dans ses pattes.

« Cette fois c'est moi sur toi. Prépare-toi. »

Comme un bon soldat, Evil Flippy obéit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes d'après celle de Laurentius Berry :

Pour ceux qui n'aurais jamais vu _Dernier Tango à Paris_, c'est un film X des années 70 de Bernardo Bertolucci avec Marlon Brando, célèbre pour ses scènes de sexe, spécialement celle où Brando a des rapports avec une femme (Maria Schneider) utilisant du beurre comme lubrifiant. La scène se trouve sur Youtube, mais apparemment ça n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable à regarder.

Autre chose… dans la mythologie, la licorne est le symbole de l'innocence et de la pureté ; seule une vierge pouvait monter sur une licorne. Cela pourrait expliquer les rêves que Flippy a faits.

(Pour ma part j'avoue ne jamais avoir vu ce film non plus. Je suis toujours resté dans le Yaoi…)

Eh bien voilà, le dernier chapitre est fini… Toutes mes excuses si j'ai oublié des choses…

Mais ça n'est pas la fin pour autant : en effet il y a une suite ! J'espère que je trouverais le temps de la traduire aussi… Notre pauvre Flippy… (oui notre, malheureusement je ne peux pas le garder pour moi toute seule…)

TU ES A L'UNIVERSITE MAINTENANT ALORS TRAVAILLE TON ECONOMIE !!!

Et je rappelle que c'est toujours mieux de lire la version original d'une fic (surtout quand c'est moi qui la traduit…).


End file.
